User blog:Edwin Febo/Delta Squad vs Delta One
Delta Squad vs Delta One Delta Squad an elite squad of Clone Commandos fighting deep behind enemy lines. Delta One an elite squad of COG Soldiers sent to suicide missions, deep into Locause territory. Both the best of the best but one one squad can be....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!! Delta Squad Characters: BOSS Boss: The commander of Delta Squad and the most loyal of them. Boss has trained in many areas of training such as demolition, marksman ect... FIXER Fixer: The second in command, Fixer is a soldier that goes by the books. Fixer just like the other Commado's has basic training in each area, but he's specialty is slicing into doors and hacking computers SEV Sev: Is the toughest and deadliest of the squad. Sev is the sniper expert and weapon specialty. Sev is more of the combat soldier, killing any foe big or small with whatever he gets his hands on. SCORCH Scorch: Is the joker of the squad, always finding humor in any situation. Scorch is the demoliton expert, anything that goes'' BOOM'' he the clone for the job. Weapons: DC-17M Rifle is the main weapon of choice for any commando's. For its light, accurate and poweful. It can also change itself into two other weapons, making this weapon useful for any mission. DC-17 M( SNIPER ATTACHMENT) is the second form of the DC-17M. Deadly and accurate, its a semi-automatic rifle with two variable zoom. Sev main weapon DC-17M( ANTI-ARMOR) is the third and final form of the DC-17M Rifle. The most powerful weapon of the DC-17M this rifle is design to destroy large enemy vechiles and multiple enemies. Although powerful it lacks ammo. Scorch main weapon DC-15S Pistol is the main handgun for every Clone command. It lacks power but it never need to reload but it can over heat, Wrist Blade is a hiden blade the Commados use during hand to hand combat. Its can kill almost every enemies with a single stab. The Clones also have four special Grenades Thermal Detonators: Standard grenades that can kill multiple enemies EC Grenades: ElectroStatic Detonators which when explode shocks an enemy damaging there shield and killing there enemies Flash Grenades: A simple grenade which blinds the enemy. Sonic Detonators: A grenade the stick onto walls and explode when enemies or friendlys get to close. Also explode on contact causing major damage, even death. Delta One Characters: MARCUS FENIX Marcus Finix: The commander of Delta One who is the most expirence's when it comes to war. Marcus Fenix has been through both The Pendulum Wars and Locaust War. With that Marcus has trained in many fields. DOMINIC SANTIAGO Dominic Santiago: The second in command of Delta Squad. Both Dom and Marcus has the most combat expirence since they both have been a part of the Pendulum Wars. DAMON BAIRD Damon Baird: Is the big mouth of the squad. Baird has been through basic trainning but he area of specialty are technical and mechanical fields. He also know more about the enemies then most of Delta One making him somewhat the brains. AUGUSTUS COLE Augustus Cole: is the last memeber of Delta One and he the most energetic and cocky one of the group. Yelling louder then his weapons, Cole is the weapon specialiest of the squad. Weapons: Lancer Assault Rifle is the main weapon for the COG Army and Delta Squad. It is a medium range weapon (although it has been seen to fire at long ranger) and has very low recoil, making this weapon accurate but lacks fire power. Also it has a chainsaw attachment which rips its enemies into pieces Gnasher Shotgun is the second main weapon the COG uses. A powerful shotgun with great accuracy( up close and pretty decent in medium range). It lacks fire rate but makes up for its power and accuracy. Longshot Sniper Rifle is the COG most powerful sniper rifle. Extremely accurate and deadly, the Longshot could pop the head of a Boomer anytime. Although its powerful and accurate, it shoots one round at a time and reloading can be a pain for those who aren't the best with this weapon. Snub Pistol is a COG weapon. Although it lacks power the Snub Pistol makes up for its accuracy and fire rate, and in proper hands the Snub Pistol can be deadly. Delta One also poseses two types of grenades Frag grenade which if struck by it can stick onto an enemy and blow them to bits Smoke grenade which releases a hug smoke blinding both enemies and alleys X-FACOTORS: Delta Squad: Being Elite Clone Commando's Delta Squad has many years of brutal training at very young ages. They have there own code seperate from the rest of the Clones, making them more loyal and deadly. Delta Squad has been through many events, one of there most famous missions is taking control of a Republic Ship swarming with Battle Droids and Trandoshans while fighting off a Federation ship all on there own. The Commandos wear the Katarn-class commando armor. The helmet poceses a HUD which shows the data of location, the range of there enemy, the location of there troops helath and there location as well, also has night vision. The body armor is resisdent to most blaster and anti-infantry weapons, it is also resisdent to extreme heat and cold and in dire needs it also allows the Commando to survive without air for 20 minutes. It also has a armor shield around the body. Delta One: The best of the best in the COG army, Delta One has the best soldiers ever known. Two have been through wars before the others giving them the most expirence outta all of them. Delta One most famous missions is going deep into Locaust territroy and destroying the Locaust base all on there own. Delta One armor are the Coalition Armor which is there standard infantry armor. The back of the armor has a magnetic holster which allows the COG to hold two primary weapons. The armor has decent protection, but against high caliber bullets it can take a tow. Category:Blog posts